Gimme my Early Christmas Gift
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Raven has some doubts about herself and her life up until now. Nightwing talks to her and allows her to see his life through his memories. NightwingxRaven fluff ensues.


_Wow, work has been one hectic thing after another. I've had like no time for anything. So, here, after so long is my peace offering to all of you. A story for you. I'll do my best but it will be a one shot._

**Summery:** CHRISTMAS :D

* * *

The snowstorm had long since come into Jump City and now people were at their windows watching the violent white flakes coming down like a torrent of rain and the wind howling with a vengeful rage. Roads frozen, ice hanging off of windowsills and power lines bending over in the terrible weather. The lake surrounding Titans Tower had long since froze up, and the tower looking like a giant ice statue. Inside however was the opposite of outside. The warmth was very inviting. The residents were all asleep for the most part. Only one remained awake, seated at the Bay window and looking out at the city. Her amethyst eyes glazed over with tears of joy and happiness, and a smile on her lips. She bright snow reflecting in her eyes and making her skin shine even more beautiful than normal. She loved the snow, though would never admit it to anyone. It was just a magical thing. Snow brought out the best in people. Even if someone hated the cold, the sight of a beautiful winter landscape was such a sight to see, all mean and horrid thoughts evaporated. She raised her steaming cup of tea to her lips and took a sip of the Earl Grey herbal tea. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling down her body. Sort of the same feeling she got around **him**. She had noticed **him** ever since the time **he** had come down to hell to save her. She had watched him grow from the boy every woman wanted to the man every female in the world wanted. Starfire, though persistent and strong in her pursuit of Nightwing, had been turned down. It was a shock to the whole team when he had told her that he just felt he wasn't right for her. Raven couldn't read him the way she used to, he had masked himself so well again. She sighed and listened to the light music she had playing in the background. She smiled at the sweet sound of Bette Midler.

_Candles in the window,_

_Shadows painting the ceiling._

_Just gazing at the fire glow,_

_And feeling that gingerbread feeling._

_Precious moments, special people,_

_Happy faces I can see._

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_Christmas joys all around me._

_Living in my memory,_

_All of the music,_

_All of the magic,_

_All of the family home here with me._

She smiled and began humming the tune and twirling around. It was one of her favourite songs. So full of love, magic and just pure joy for the holidays. She slowly stopped and began to sip her tea again. Even though feeling like this was normal, or so she had been told, she still felt as if this was something she shouldn't do. Christmas was a time for happiness, joy and love, caring, devotion and bliss. She was the spawn of everything opposite all these things. She had presented these fears many times over the years and every time she had been shown how to enjoy Christmas. This year the feelings barely made a dent in her persona. She was going to enjoy this Christmas, no matter how much she wanted to hate it. She turned the music up a bit more as the next song came on. She smiled and sang along with it lightly as she prepared more tea.

_Till I had you, I didn't know,  
that I was missing out.  
Had to grow up and see the world,  
through different shades of doubt.  
Give me one more chance to dream again,  
one more chance to feel again.  
Through your young heart,  
if only for one-day let me try. _

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes,  
I want everything to be the way it used to be.  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine,  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes.

I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds.  
Never afraid to let your love show,  
won't you show me how.  
Wanna learn how to believe again,  
Find the innocence in me again,  
through your young heart.  
Help me find a way, help me try.

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes,  
I want everything to be the way it used to be.  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind,  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes. 

Unbeknownst to Raven, the music was actually loud enough to rouse one Titan from his sleep. Nightwing rubbed his eyes lightly, still trying to register someone was playing music. He got up and found his boxer shorts lying on the floor. He pulled them on and walked out, minus his mask he always took with him. By the time he reached the doors to the living room he had fully awoken and was now creeping up to the door. He opened it just a crack to see Raven singing and slow dancing by herself to the song. 

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes,  
I want everything to be the way it used to be.  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind,  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes.

I wanna see Christmas,  
I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas through your eyes.  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas,  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas.  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes.  
I wanna see Christmas,  
I want to see Christmas,  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes. 

He frowned a bit. True Raven had had a very troubling life and maybe that was her Christmas wish. Maybe she wanted to see Christmas the way she never got to. Through the eyes of someone young and full of the spirit of Christmas. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked in, noting Raven's sudden look from the cup to him in a matter of 2 seconds.

"Evening Nightwing," she said. "You forgot your mask you know?"

"I'm aware of that Raven," he said, stopping in front of her and leaning on the counter. "I just heard some sweet sounds coming from in here, came to check it out."

"You heard me singing?" she asked. "Great…I won't hear the end of this now."

He smirked and touched her hand. She looked down, he was so warm and gentle to the touch. She looked up at him, her heart suddenly skipping a beat.

"You sounded like an angel," he said. "You have a very sweet voice."

He noticed her actually blush and looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you're actually blushing," he joked with her. "You look good when you blush."

If possible she blushed even more, turning so red it would put a tomato to shame. He smiled at her before releasing her hand. Almost instantly she longed for his touch again. Mentally she wanted to slap herself, she kept telling herself that he wasn't hers, she didn't deserve him or anyone for that matter…but then she could always hear his voice in her head telling her that she could have someone, that she could possibly have him. She looked up to see him leaving the living room.

"Nightwing?" she spoke softly.

He stopped and looked back to her, seeing she was having internal struggles with herself…again. He came back to her and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. "Nightwing…I know I'm not…well…pretty but…"

"Wait what?" he asked, suddenly very much awake and concerned. "Raven you're beautiful."

"Not compared to Starfire," she muttered.

"Yes you are," he said. "Sure Starfire has a body and cold blooded male would want to get into his bed…that came out wrong, but the point is not every guy out there cares only about the more intimate parts of a relationship."

"Name one?" she said.

"Umm…well…I'm one," he said, weakly.

"Really?" she said. "You've never been intimate before then?"

"I never said that," he said. "I said that I don't only care about the intimacy."

"So you've been with many women then?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…Raven!"

She smiled. Messing with his head was fun; it was very, very fun.

"So you're either a womanizer or you can't get a woman very often?" she said.

"Raven, my personal life aside," he said. "I'm concerned about you."

"Why?"

"Because, you seem to think you're less than anyone else around you."

"Well I'm half a demon," she said. "My blood is tainted by evil. Hell is part of me and always will be. Any man who would dare be with a demon over a human is damned to hell instantly."

Nightwing looked simply appalled.

"Raven, demon is only half of who you are," he said. "You've already proven to everyone that your demon half isn't evil, that your demon side cares for this world and keeping it safe."

She looked at him, really not knowing what to say to him. Finally he took her hands again and placed them on either side of his face.

"Put yourself into me again," he said. "Let me show you the Christmas's I had when I was younger."

* * *

December 25th, 1995 Christmas Day 

Gotham City

A seven-year old Robin was sitting by a very large Alpine Tree brought home by his daddy two weeks prior to Christmas. A woman with long brown hair sat on the couch watching her little boy opening his gifts. Beside her, a man with black hair sipped his coffee. Robin opened the present to find a shiny red fire truck that he wanted. He shouted in glee and began trying to get into the box to get the gift out. His parents laughed in amusement. Robin smiled at his parents, a smile Raven had never seen him show before. It was one of pure innocent happiness, joy and love that only a child could give. He got up and threw himself onto his parents hugging them.

"Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy!" he cried.

* * *

December 25th, 1999 Christmas Day 

Gotham City

An older Robin, about 11 or so sat by the tree. This time the house wasn't as warm or cheery as it had been the last time. It wasn't actually the same house at all. She noticed a different man now sitting in the chair watching the glum looking boy open the gifts he got. The boy was opening training equipment and expensive clothing and accessories. Nothing a normal boy would ever want in his life. The boy looked up, still a little bit happy.

"Thank you dad," he said.

"Is something wrong?" asked the man, Raven knew wasn't his dad.

"I really wanted my wish to come true," he said.

"And what was that?"

"I wanted my parents for Christmas."

* * *

December 25th, 2003 Christmas Day

Jump City

Robin, as Raven knew him from before, was busy baking Christmas cookies and other treats while the others, excluding her, set up the Tower. He had a smile plastered on his face but it wasn't as genuine as the one she had seen when he was 7. Starfire was, as she put it, singing the carols of the Yule Tides. She knew to avoid the tower now during Star's singing sessions. Robin finally set out the gingerbread he finished and watched the others start eating them, and his smile brightened when he saw how much they enjoyed the cookies.

"Hey Robin, you ever gonna eat one of those for yourself?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes friend Robin, you should eat at least one," said Star. "After all you did make them."

"Yeah," said BB. "Enjoy them."

He smiled and took one.

"I think I will, but seeing everyone else enjoy them is perfectly fine by me," he said. "Oh save at least one for Raven. I'm pretty sure she enjoys gingerbread."

* * *

December 25th, 2006 Christmas Day

Jump City

Nightwing was helping an orphanage set up their tree. All the Titans had volunteered to help out with it. She could see herself floating random ornaments onto the tops of the tree. The tree itself was too big to actually reach the top. You had to either float up there or climb a ladder. She then noticed Nightwing smiling face as him and a group of children began to thread beads on a string for the tree. She also noticed how he kept looking over at her, and smiling to see her with children.

"Rob man," said Cyborg. "You gonna get Starfire to put on the Star this year?"

He looked at Starfire and then to Raven.

"Not this time," he said. 'She got to last year. This time someone else gets to."

"Well come on Rob…BB's not that special."

"HEY!"

"I meant letting Raven put it on this year."

Cyborg nodded. She smiled, remembering him coming up to her and asking if she would honour him by placing the star atop the tree.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to see Nightwing panting and sweating on the floor beside her. The energy she had consumed from him had been a lot on him and now he looked as if he had been working out for hours on end. She gave him a bit of her own strength using her magicks. He looked at her, still breathing heavily.

"Well?" he asked.

"You love Christmas time," she stated. "I also noticed that you would go out of your way to include me."

He nodded, still looking at her. Finally, after about five minutes of her just thinking he impulsively grabbed her and pulled her under him. She looked completely shocked until his mouth came crashing down onto hers. She felt like butter in summer heat. She went completely limp in his embrace and instinctively responded back. When he pulled away she almost whined for him to come back.

"I love you Raven," he said. "I have since the moment we started the titans."

Raven looked at him and then pulled his head back down.

"I love you to," she said. "Now, gimme my early Christmas gift."

He smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

_Ok so that was possibly the worst ending I've ever written but oh well. R&R please and thank you. You can say anything just please Review. I get so many people favouriting or just reading but no actual reviews. Please Review._

Novemberscorpion110388


End file.
